David and Eva's wedding day
by evabonilla2001198
Summary: When David and Eva are now 25 they are very excited that They are getting married in 2026 when they got married they went on their honeymoon to florida and have three kids


**Author's notes**

Proposal

Eva will say yes to David

"David Wu was dress nice in a button down shirt with short sleeves and jeans, when he look in the mirror he look nice, when he decide to make a plan, when he had a small red ring box, when he open the ring box, it's a diamond engagement ring.

"When he bought the ring at a jewelry store, when he and Eva will go to an apartment, and he will propose to Eva, when he remember, when he and Eva have been dating 7 years.

"In 2024, when David and Eva were invited at Eva's brother Brian's wedding, when David was Brian's groomsmen, and Eva was Annabelle's bridesmaid,

"In 2025, when he and Eva were invited at Eva's brother Arturo's wedding, when David was Arturo's groomsmen, and Eva was Evan's bridesmaid.

"When he got in his car start his engine, and drive to an apartment, when David is planning a proposal in a apartment, where he will propose to Eva, he found a perfect place, where he's going propose to her,

"When he start to decorate the red rose petals, when he decorating a heart with rose petals, David finish decorating the rose petals, when he decorate the petals with words on it, the rose petals word said will you marry me.

"When David decorate the petals a trial, where Eva is going to follow the trail of petals, when he place the candlelight's on rose petal, he fill the candlelight heart with rose petals, when he finish decorating the petals, when David look at his watch it's 4:00 pm, when he's about pick Eva up from her house.

"at Eva's house, when she turn 25 on her birthday in 2026, when her brother Brian got married in 2024, and her brother Arturo got married in 2025, when Eva is in her bedroom, is getting ready to go on a date with David, when she's wearing a white dress, when her mother, Maria guerrero help her braid her hair.

"When Eva is so excited, that David had a surprise for her, when she put her low heel white shoes, when she look in the mirror, she looks beautiful, when she got her purse and her iPhone X, when she look out the window, it's David's car appear at her house, mom David's here, when she hug her mom, when Maria kiss her daughter on the cheek, when Maria gets the door, when she open the door it's David,

"Hi David you look nice and handsome thank you Eva, I have a surprise for you, aw David you're so sweet it's big surprise.

"When David hug Maria when Eva hug her mom when Maria hug her daughter Eva, be safe I will I love you mom, when she kiss her daughter on the cheek when Eva wave at her mom, bye mom, when Maria wave at her daughter bye honey, when Maria close the door,

"when David and Eva went into David's car, when David look at Eva, Eva you're beautiful, why thank you David, Eva said,

"When David smile at Eva, when he take Eva for a ride, when David drive to an apartment when he get out of the car, he let Eva out of the car, aw thank you David you're welcome.

"When David and Eva walk in when Eva saw rose petals laying on the ground when she gasps, aw David you made this, yes aw thank you David, you're so sweet.

when Eva and David follow the trial of rose petals, when she and David follow the trial of rose petals, when the rose petals leads them in a bedroom with candlelight heart fill with rose petals, when Eva gasps, and the words are decorating with rose petal, the words with rose petals said will you marry me.

"David did you decorate this, sure i did Eva i got to ask you, that you're the most beautiful woman I ever love, when David reach in his right pocket, and pull out a small red box, when Eva gasps, when David got down on one knee, Eva I love you with all my hearts, you're the only woman I ever love, and I always want make you happy, when David opened the box with his left hand, Eva will you marry me,

"when Eva covered her mouth with both of her hands hardly, being able to restrict a squeal when a tears of joy flowing from eyes, and trickling down from her scarlet cheeks when she said, yes.

"When she went up to him and hugged him, when David stood up and took the ring out of the box, and grabbed her left hand with his and slid the ring onto her finger.

"When she held her hand out and looked at it, so she could get a better look at it. It's beautiful it's a petite twist diamond, aw David that's so nice where did you get it at, when David ask her that he got from the jewelry store, I got it from the jewelry store did you bought it for me.

"David thank you I got to show this ring to my mom, when Eva is so excited that she will show the ring to her mom Maria, that David propose to her when she take a picture of her and David for engagement week.

"When David drive Eva home when Eva and David got out of the car when David knock on the door, Maria heard David knocking on the door when she open the door it's David and Eva.

"When Eva Hug her mom, when Eva ask her mom she has good news, mom I have good news mom yes, when Eva show her ring to her mom when her mom gasps.

'Aw Eva I like your ring David propose to me in a apartment I got engaged, when her mother cry and smile, when her mother was proud that her daughter is engaged.

"My baby girl is now grown up and you're getting married yes mom I'm getting married, when Eva Hug her mom, I'm so proud of you Eva congratulations.

"at David's house, when he and Eva went inside, and tell his mom, his dad, his sister, Kaya, he had good news.

"Mom, Dad, I have very good news mom, dad, yes, when Eva show the ring to David's mom, his dad, and his sister, Kaya ,when David's mom gasp.

Aw Eva I like your ring, I propose to her in a apartment we got engaged, when David's mom cry and smile, when His mom is proud that David and Eva got engaged, my big boy is now grown and you and Eva are getting married, when David's mom and dad hug Eva and David.


End file.
